things
by punkhale
Summary: Scott & Stiles are away at summer camp but Scott misses his boyfriend terribly. Letter writing and sneaking around after dark to make illicit phone calls.


**prompt: **Could you possibly do a Scisaac pen pal AU? Either set in canon with Isaac in France or a total AU, whatever works for you!

* * *

"Please don't tell me you're writing another letter to Isaac," Stiles said, closing the door to the cabin he and Scott were sharing and going to collapse on his bed. They had some time to kill before lunch started. Scott looked up from the paper in front of him, guilt written across his face.

"I'm not?" he said, but it came out more like a question. It was also a lie because he was in fact writing his third letter of the week to his boyfriend back home.

"Dude, has he even returned your last one yet? You know the whole letters thing is suppose to go back and forth right?"

"I know that," Scott said indignantly, picking up an envelope from the small nightstand next to his bed. "I got one from him this morning."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you don't just call him. I've got a foolproof system of getting to our cell phones after lights out, you can come along one of these times you know."

"Your plans are never as foolproof as you think they are," Scott replied. Stiles looked offended but Scott didn't give him a chance to argue the point. "And if I get caught my mom will kill me, especially after last year."

"Last year was not _that_ bad."

"They had to evacuate the camp!"

Stiles shrugged. "It could have been worse."

"Well you can keep your late night phone call adventures to yourself. I don't really want to hear you and Derek's gross conversations anyways."

"Suit yourself Scottie. But I give it another week before you cave."

Scott didn't reply, instead turning his attention back to the half-finished letter in front of him. It wasn't long before he heard Stiles' breathing even out and he knew the other boy was asleep. They went to summer camp together every year, six weeks of sunshine and the outdoors, swimming, game nights, and hanging out with people from all over the state, and Stiles still managed to nap almost as much as he did at home. Probably more considering they didn't have video games to keep them awake until three in the morning.

Scott finished off his letter and stuffed into an envelope so he could drop it off at the office later. Then he shook Stiles awake and lured him out of the with the prospect of macaroni and cheese.

* * *

_Dear Scott,_

_You and Stiles sound like you're having way more fun than I am. They upped my hours at the bowling alley, which is nice as far as my paycheck goes, but sucky because I haven't had time to play video games for five straight hours or pretend to do my summer reading. _

_Life here really isn't that interesting without you. I know summer camp is yours and Stiles' thing but I miss you a lot._

_And speaking of Stiles, Derek says he talks to him all the time? I assume because he is breaking several rules since I know you guys aren't supposed to use your phones at all. And I know you probably don't want to get in trouble by also breaking the rules, but it would be nice to hear your voice. No pressure though. I would never ask you to do something you didn't want to._

_All my love,_

_Isaac_

Scott bit his lip, mulling over the new letter from Isaac. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to call his boyfriend and hear his voice. It had only been two weeks since camp started and he was already going crazy missing him. He was having fun of course, but he'd be having more fun with Isaac. Maybe hearing his voice and actually talking to him would help hold him over until he got home.

And Stiles had been getting away with his late night phone calls since they got here. Clearly whatever system he had was working, for now at least.

He laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling, mulling over his options.

In the end he didn't scribble out a reply, instead tucking Isaac's letter into his bedside drawer and thinking about everything he wanted to say to him later that night.

* * *

"I knew you'd come around eventually," Stiles said, clapping him on the back. "Although I did think you'd hold out longer."

"Yeah alright, can we just go now?" Scott replied, pulling his sneakers on and grabbing a sweater. It was a surprisingly chilly night for mid-July.

"Don't get your panties in a knot, we're going."

Scott threw a pillow at him.

Sneaking across the camp to the office was surprisingly easy. Everything was dark (lights out was at least three hours ago) and the only way they could see anything was by a small sliver of moonlight. Not that mattered -Stiles had the route memorized, ducking behind trees and making a wide circle around the counselors cabins.

"How do we get in?" Scott whispered once they'd reached the office. They were crouched behind a bush outside the front door which Scott knew was locked. He was really hoping they wouldn't be climbing through windows or anything. Agility was not an attribute he possessed.

Stiles pulled something from his pocket and held it up in front of his face. A key.

"How did you get a key?"

Stiles shrugged. "I snagged it last year before we left."

If Scott said he was surprised by this he would be lying.

They managed to get into the office without any trouble, crawling quietly across the floor so as not to be seen through the window by anyone else who might be awake. Stiles beelined for a filing cabinet, pulling open the bottom drawer to reveal several plastic bags, each with a cellphone inside. He dug around a little bit and then produced Scott's battered iPhone and handed it over.

"There ya go buddy, now go call your boytoy. Just remember to be quiet."

"Obviously," Scott said, pulling out his phone and powering it on. He crawled away to one of the back corners of the office, carefully trying to avoid hitting a chair, so that he could at least pretend he had a little privacy. And when his phone was finally on he pulled up Isaac's number and hit the call button.

It rang. And rang. And rang some more.

It hadn't occurred to him that Isaac might not pick up. It was one in the morning after all, and he did work a lot.

It was when he was just about to hang up that he heard the click and then Isaac's voice, soft and sleep-heavy. "Hullo?"

Scott let out a sigh. "Hi you."

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line and then Isaac's voice again, this time sounding a bit more awake. "Scott? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me," he laughed. "Don't you have caller id?"

"Well yeah but if you hadn't noticed it's the middle of the night. You're lucky I picked up at all."

"Sorry. I'm glad you did though. Pick up the phone that is."

He heard Isaac let out a small, happy sigh. "Yeah, me too. I've missed hearing your voice."

Scott felt something in his chest flutter at that and he beamed into the darkness of the room. He could hear Stiles talking softly on the other side of the office but all that mattered was that Isaac was on the other end of his phone and he felt lighter than he had in weeks.

"I missed hearing your voice, too. And I miss _you_."

"When are you coming home again?"

"Not for another month."

"That's so loooong."

Scott could practically see the face he was making, the furrowed brow and the pout that always made Scott want to kiss him.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"S'okay. I know it's your thing."

"I wish you were here with me though."

"I dunno if camp is my thing."

Honestly Scott couldn't imagine Isaac at summer camp either. He wasn't much for the great outdoors or group activities.

"Yeah but we could have shared a cabin. All to ourselves for six weeks."

Isaac let out a small groan and fuck if that didn't go straight to Scott's dick.

"I suppose that doesn't sound so bad. God I miss you, I'm going to do so many things to you when you get back here."

"Things?" Scott teased.

"_Things_," Isaac replied, his voice low and heated.

Scott sucked in a breath. "I look forward to it."

There was some movement from across the office and Scott could see Stiles crawling into view. "C'mon Scottie, we've pushed our luck pretty far. We need to get back."

"Yeah alright," Scott said. "Hey Isaac, I have to go, I don't want to get caught. I definitely won't be able to call you again if one of the counselors finds us."

"So you will call again?"

Scott smiled. "Yeah, yeah I will."

"Will you… will you still write? I like the letters."

Scott's smile widened. "Absolutely."

"Great, okay, I love you Scott."

"I love you too Isaac."

They hung up and Scott quickly powered his phone off, shoving it into the plastic bag and handing it back over to Stiles who had been pretending not to hear the end of their conversation. It was just when they'd shut the door behind them that they heard the sound of voices coming from the direction of the counselor cabins.

"Shit," Stiles whispered, diving behind the bushes with Scott on his heels. "Okay, we need to go all the way around the camp if we don't want to get caught, but it's kind of a long haul."

Scott nodded, heart pounding. They sprinted away from the office and into the cover of a thin strip of trees. The circle back to their cabin took twice as long as the other route but Scott felt like he was flying the entire way, spirits lifted as he replayed the sound of Isaac's voice in his head.

The next morning he started another letter.

_Dear Isaac,_

_So tell me about these things..._

* * *

**notes: **if you want to send me a prompt you can check my profile for my tumblr link where you can see if i'm currently accepting & what i'll write for.


End file.
